An anchoring device for attaching a line, lead or leash to a harness, halter, collar or the like generally has two opposing ends. At one end of the anchoring device is a means for attaching the anchoring device to the line, lead or leash. At the opposite end is a hook and nose portion. A gateway blocked by a movable gate is situated between the hook and nose portions. In order to detach the anchoring device from that which the hook portion encircles such as a ring portion of a harness, the gateway is opened and the hook portion is manipulated to free the ring.
In animal husbandry, current restraining devices for animals utilize a carabineer or a snap hook for attaching a lead or leash to an animal harness, halter or collar. U.S. Pat. No. 5,361,726 (Harris) illustrates a C-shaped carabineer having an inwardly opening gate which is similar in design to carabineers used for mountaineering. U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,373,814 (Seymour) and 5,351,654 (Fuentes) illustrate various types of snap hooks that have been suggested for use with devices for restraining animals. None provides a gateway and gate which would allow release of an animal in the direction the animal was pulling.
When a highly excitable animal is restrained, rapid release may be desirable to prevent injury to either the handler or the animal itself. For example, when a young horse is led from the barn to the pasture, the horse may exert a strong pull on the anchoring device or snap hook attached to the lead held by the handler. As the horse pulls away, force is exerted upon the upper most curved portion of the hook making release difficult because the hook portion must be manipulated to free the harness. Further, this force can bend the hook, thereby enlarging the gateway until the animal escapes prematurely and the snap hook is rendered useless. If the anchoring device is not easily releasable, the handler may be forced to drop the lead rather than release it, thus risking entanglement of the horse in the lead. Alternatively, the handler may be injured by contact with the animal while attempting to manipulate the hook portion around the harness portion.
Similarly, when a worker is using a safety harness, dangerous situations occur which require rapid release of the worker in order to avoid injury. However, if the worker is disengaged prematurely injury is also possible. In both situations, the anchoring device should be easy to grasp quickly to facilitate rapid release, strong enough to prevent premature release, and easy to free.
It is an object of this invention to provide an anchoring device which rapidly releases at one end in the direction of pull, while remaining secured at the opposing end. It is a further object of this invention to provide an anchoring device which is easy to grasp, to manipulate, and to control. It is a still further object of this invention to provide a strong, but rapidly releasable anchoring device that has a clasp which requires minimum hand strength to open.
When used in animal husbandry, it is an object of this invention to provide an anchoring device which allows the animal handler greater, safer control over the animal.